thindarrfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Character Generation We are thinking about a process of making characters as a part of play. Meaning we will introduce some playable characters / archetypes on night 1. We encourage you all to bring a character of lvl 1 for night #1, but there is also a chance you will opt not to use them. Again, it is up to you.. your bland pc, or our spicy pc. THe Codm have not devised a means to let the players make toons with a GammaWorld spice yet. But we will try and find errors in the attempt. I think for the first night we would allow a Cantrip like power for all players. This power will need to be color'd by the toon to fit the world. Backgrounds These need to be tweaked. Expect similar, or altered backgrounds. Skills We are tweaking these too. We want to keep the skills that exist, perhaps rename them and expand their scope. We need to cover more stuff.. so scrounge, appraise, trade, artificer and other making skills are more important. We will solicit feedback on this. That means you McGuirk. Races Players from in the empire are a mixture of space camp forehead / ear humanoids. So they are all basically human, but with varied looks and cultures. Any race the player wants to play can be supported, all the features and benefits remain the same for game balance. Just note that the Fey, the Shadowfell, the demons, dragons and other courts are not what you assume. Fair warning people. Please do not show up saying "I am a high elf of the clan blah blah. because we kilt that clan off 100 years ago, and that plane too. Having said that we could allow some races that have enclaves and such. If you want to be a Taxabi, or flightless Tengu.. that is fine.. but you are from a small group from the outskirts, and perhaps the last of your kind. What we do not want is some one showing up and making assumptions about social order. We withhold the right to break our own rules. Taxabi - Sleestac - Imperian Imperian Human We will have a new type of Variant human Imperian. They are clones of about 300 strains of similar but not quite identical male and female toons. Warforged We want to use races like the Warforged. This Eberron half men half magic race is a good example of what we are looking for as far as color. The Water and Earth Genasi would work too. Pretty much anything can work, but we expect we will have to redefine the color of the ability and effect. Fire and Air In a great amount of our world you soon will find that Fire or Air elementals and magical effects will be greatly diminished. This is because of the world's history, and not for game balance, so the DM will have a tool kit to either alter the spell or effect so you can still use it , just know that in the empire itself Fire or Flight would be an abomination. The air in the empire is thin. Flight is nearly impossible, there is a low ceiling (hardly any sky), and vision doesn't go past a few hundred yards. Air Elementals are mostly gone. Fire has been likewise smothered from the Empire. Light and warmth come from other magical effects. Fire only flares in specific magical places, or at specific times of the year, and is generally regarded as a boogieman. Fire elementals are mostly gone. Earth and Water The Partnership of Earth and Water have enabled the empire to really flourish. The Consulate has multiple factions that hold a lot of power, all of which fall back on the dual powers of Earth and Water to help the citizens of the empire. Gamma, Melnibone, Thindarr and various augmentations We want to allow you all to embrace the gamma world or shadowrun types of worlds where you might have some sort of magical grafting on your character, or a mutation, or a biological augmentation. Transformer, Warforged, Thindarr Wilderness - Seventh Generation